Bakura Goes To Church
by Sephiiroth2
Summary: Ryou has decided that Bakura needs some spiritual guidance. But what happens when Ryou takes him to church? Things don't really go the way he'd hope it would.


**I'm back. And with another story. Just to get things straight, I'm not against any religion. There. Now, the story.**

Bakura loved weekends. He liked the fact that his Hikari didn't wake him up for school. He liked that he had nothing to do. And he also liked the fact that he was left alone every Sunday for a good few hours. Lately, for some reason, Ryou has been leaving Bakura at home every Sunday for the past few months. And he loved it…

Until now…

"Bakura get up! We're gonna be late!"

Ryou shouted as he threw a dress shirt and dress pants. Bakura looked at Ryou in confusion.

"What?"

He asked. Ryou walked into the room, fixing his tie.

"SeWers leaving soon. Get up and get dressed."

Ryou left. Bakura looked at the clothes on his bed.

"Right…"

...

Ryou was getting Bakura's breakfast ready when he heard Bakura walking down the stairs. He turned and sighed.

"Really Bakura?"

"What wrong with this? I wear it everyday, and you don't complain."

Bakura was wearing his normal blue and white shirt and blue jeans. Ryou sighed and shook his head slowly. He walked over to Bakura.

"Bakura, you're probably gonna kill me. But please put the suit on. We gave yo leave soon."

Bakura s expression turned from lackadaisical to anger.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A BLOODY SUIT, JUST TO GO TO SOME BLOODY EVENT YHAT I DON'T EVEN WANNA GO TO?! YOU MUST BE A COMPLETE LOONY!"

Ryou backed away.

"If you do it, I'll but you that knife after."

Ryou said.

"The one with the golden double edged blade?"

Bakura asked. Ryou nodded. Before Ryou could blink, Bakura ran upstairs, shut the door, and began changing. Ryou smiled. Bakura came back a few minutes later, wearing a suit and tie.

"Great. Just brush your heir down, and we can leave."

Ryou said as he packed a briefcase with a bunch or religious books.

"What're those?"

Bakura asked as he pointed to the books.

"These a bible and song book. C mon, we're gonna be late."

Ryou said as he walked out the door with Bakura following.

…

They arriced at a large religious looking building.

"Ryou, where are we?"

Bakura asked. Ryou didn't alswer. He just opened the door. As Bakura walked in, he suddenly got the sense that he should be looked around at all the statues of angels. He saw a picture of a man standing in a group of people.

"Bakura, come here. I found us seats."

Ryou said quietly. Bakura walked over to where Ryou was and sat down.

"Who's that guy?"

Bakura asked as he pointed to the painting.

"That's Jesus. Now please Bakura, I need you to stay quiet and sit still unroll this is over. This is very important to me."

Bakura looked at Ryou in disbelief. But before he could get a word out, San began speaking.

"Welcome everyone. It is so wonderful to see so many faces here today. Mother's, father's, old and young. So any here to learn about the Lord. And I see we have some new on as here as well. Let's start today's summon by standing, and joining in song and prayer."

The entire group stood up, except for Bakura.

"Bakura, Stand Up."

Ryou said sharply. Bakura automatically stood up. He saw everyone opening the exact same book Ryou had called a songbook. When they got to the page, everyone began singing as organs played. Bakura was confused, until Ryou brought his attention to the book, and glided his finger along the line of words as he sang, a few minutes later, everyonevstoppef ingomg. Ryou and another person on his other side, grabbed his hands as the closed their eyes and bowed their heads in prayer. Bakura did the same. A few minutes later, everyone sat down.

…

Bored. That one word rang through Bakura's mind as he sat there. He tried sleeping, but it's kinda hard to do that when you're sitting on a wooden bench with no armrests. He tried talking to Ryou, but he ignored him.

"Ryou, I'm bored."

Ryou nodded and pulled out a religious activity book.

"Here. Please stay quiet. I'll take you out for ice cream if you're good."

Bakura smiled and started on the first activity in the book. A few minutes later, Ryou looked over to see how Bakura was doing, only to find him asleep.

"At least he's quiet."

He said before going back to his reading.

…

"Bakura get up. It's time to."

Bakura woke up and looked at Ryou in relief.

"Ryou, I just had this really bad dream that you took me to a terrible place where we had yo sit for hours, and we couldn't do anything. And I was forced to interact with even more humans. And-"

"Bakura, that wasn't a dream."

Ryou said as he forced Bakura to look around.

"You mean…"

"Hey Ryou. Who's this?"

A woman asked. Ryou smiled.

"Hey there Ms. Otani. This is Bakura. My… brother."

"Your voice sounds like a mouse's voice."

BaBout a said angrily.

"What he me as nd is that he likes you voice. It's soft."

Ryou covered up for him. Otani smiled.

"Well, thank you. Anyway, it was nice seeing you. Bye Ryou."

And she walked off. Ryou turned around and slapped Bakura across the face. ,,

"What's wrong with you?"

Ryou asked angrily. Makita just looked at him.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

Ryou sighed.

"Bakura, this is a place of worship. You have to respect others. How would you like it if someone called you old because of your hair color?"

Bakura set there.

"You wouldn't like it, would you?"

Bakura shook his head. RyOu nodded.

"Okay. C'mon, I want you to meet someone"

…

After an hour of nothing but talking to other people, Bakura snapped. Hey, there's only so much a yami could take.

"Ryou I'm tired. And bored. Can we go now?"

Ryou just ignored him and contued talking. Bakura sighed. He got up and began walking around the church.

"They call this a place of religion? There's not a single cat or God anywhere."

He said as he looked around.

"Excuse me. Are you new here?"

Bakura turned. Standing behind him was a little girl in a pink dress.

"Who the hell cares?"

He asked rudely.

"You're not suppose to say that here."

"I don't care."

"You should. He's always watching."

She said as she began to walk away.

"Hey girly."

The little girl turned around, only to come face to face with Bakura.

"Do you like… games?"

The little girl nodded. Bakura smiled evilly. Before the girl could escape, Bakura quickly grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest. He held up his Millennium Ring to the girl's face.

"Look into the Ring's eye…"

He whispered into the girl's ear. The girl did, and gasped. She struggled to get away, but bakura's grip was too strong. Bakura laughed as the girl struggled, and then stopped. He let the girl's body fall to the floor. He got up and walked away. A few minutes later, Bakura and Ryou were driving home.

"So Bakura, how was your first day at church?"

Bakura smiled evilly.

"It was simply… wonderful."

"Oh no."

Ryou stopped the car and turned to Bakura.

"What did you do? Please I hope it was nothing serious."

Bakura smiled.

"I sent some girly to the Shadow Realm."

Ryou had no words. He just stared at Bakura in shock.

"You…"

Ryou sighed and continued driving home. And the whole time there, he couldn't help but think…

' _Taking Bakura to church was a huge mistake. What have I done…?_ '

 **Okay that it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think. See ya.**


End file.
